Talk:Union of Soviet Socialist Republics/@comment-17969412-20170308003356
General Order - 11 Today's Patriotic Song - March of the Soviet Tankmen - Playing on Radio Stalingrad. "Броня крепка и танки наши бы́стры И наши люди мужества полны́: В строю стоя́т советские танкисты—- Своей великой Родины сыны." War has been declared from the imperialist nations of Cattiria and the GGR. Both are widely unpopular with the Soviet Union - but with such a conflict coming so close to the motherland, a massive mobilization effort will be made with all military districts. All districts will start training and preparing for the prospect of a war with either GGR/Cattiria in the near future. This massive mobilization will stretch from the frontline 2nd Ukrainian Military District to the isolated districts in the Far East. A national conscription act has been passed in these turbulent times. This will be implemented after the February Revolution celebrations - which will begin from tomorrow and last until the 16th. During this time, the VK will start periodically retraining several Soviet militias in various towns. The 1st Guards Military District has been created, and will premiere in the parades tomorrow. Throughout the Soviet Navy, all ships must be ready for combat by March 10th. Failure to do so will result in demotions, or even arrest for negligence. All ships will be at a state where they can rapidly respond to any developing circumstance. Military factories will be completed at the very back of the Soviet Union - near the Siberian Soviet Socialist Republic. They will be nigh-unreachable from any bomber in Germany, Cattiria, or other nations, and they will also be hidden to prevent a preemptive strike. Missile silos - especially long-ranged ones - will be ready for a retaliation strike in case the enemy decides to launch a preemptive strike against the Union. All air-bases will be ready to launch planes immediately. Failure to ready an airbase will result in investigation of military sabotage. All German civilian populace within the Soviet Union in its western border will be forced to move back towards the GGR. They will be given a monetary compensation for ALL of their purchased goods and will also be given compensation as a result of lost wages. They will be sent up from Bork towards Germany. All Cattirian civilian populance within the Soviet Union in its eastern border will be forced to move back to the ICR. They will also be given a similar compensation to the Germans. The VK has been given additional powers to preemptively arrest anyone who wishes to instigate terrorism, sabotage, un-patriotic activities, and loathful crimes. In the other Soviet Bloc territories - specifically the Romanian-Bulgarian Socialist Commonwealth and the Central African Socialist Commonwealth, all Soviet Forces there will also mobilize. The Soviet side of the German-Soviet Border will be reinforced with mines, barbed wire, tank traps, and other delaying countermeasures in case of a German attack. This would also mean that all rail-lines connecting to Germany will be severed off, and that all roads to Germany are cut off. This would ensure that both sides cannot cross to the other - which is a blessing and a curse to the Soviet Union. Care is given not to agrivate either Cattiria or Germany any further. If the hand of the prolietariet is forced, however, then it must do whatever it takes to ensure victory for the worker's revolution.